The Tracks Run Round
by HalcyonHermit
Summary: Mattie is coming home and Al couldn't be happier. But when that train arrives at the very same station that tore the twins apart years before after their parents split up, he's in for a bit of a surprise right along with his friends, Gilbert, Ludwig, Feliciano and Lovina. The summer ahead looks to be interesting to say the least.
1. Chapter 1

Hetalia: Axis Powers is entirely the creation and work of Hidekaz Himaruya.

~Ve~

The train station was quiet and nearly empty aside from a cluster of teens sitting around the benches nearest the concession stand serving up food for weary travellers. Out of them the eldest was a boy was on the cusp of manhood, pale skinned and hair so ashen grey as to be white with sporting sunglasses and wearing a loose long sleeved shirt along with black jeans and second hand combat boots. Atop his ashen hair a little bird of yellow dozed, disturbed now and again by his distinctive laugh of 'Keseses'.

"Bruder, why must you embarrass me."

Sitting next to the boy with the ashen hair was another with a strong frame who easily was taller than the elder boy. Dressed in a sweater and slacks with his golden blonde hair slicked back, he currently found himself hiding his face in his hands all the while being comforted by a slight boy with a sincere and kind smile who stared dreamily as if off in his own little world.

"Ve~...but Ludwig, I want to see more!"

"So do I you potato eating Bastards!"

Standing from the trio at a safe distance was a girl who looked much like the boy who was comforting Ludwig, her arms crossed with a stubborn set to her poise though still peeking at the pictures that the ashen haired boy was so readily showing.

"Keseseses. Here's Al's little bruder making mein bruder eat worms."

"Ve~! Luddy, you look so cute!"

Massaging the bridge of his nose knowing it was pointless to try and fight, Ludwig offered a glare to his brother that was completely ignored. How his older brother even had pictures of these childhood trauma's he didn't know, but to have all those old and nearly forgotten memories dredged up had him feeling a cold sweat run down his back.

"Lovi, look, look!"

Laughing harshly, she scooted closer to the trio and enjoyed the sight of a very young Ludwig hog tied with a little blonde boy sitting atop him, the pair covered in scratches, cuts and mud. Grinning evilly to Ludwig's elder brother, she bit her lip at the thought of swallowing her pride to get some copies for herself at some later date. Having dirt on her little brother's annoying best friend would be worth it in the end she had to admit.

"Luddy used to have nightmares, 'Mattie, don't, don't, please...'. Keseses."

Thankful to see the photos put away at last, Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief and let the peace and quiet that dominated the train platform wash over him. The calm was short lived as a loud shout announced Al himself, returning from the concession stand with a box of assorted foods.

"The Hero against Hunger has returned!"

"Ve~! Pizza!"

Snatching their slices, the Vargas siblings munched away with Feli looking utterly in a world of bliss as he leaned against Ludwig and kicked his feet. Ludwig took his sausage with a quiet thanks and excused himself, heading back to dress it full of sauerkraut and spicy mustard, his elder brother joining him and raiding the condiments to dress his sausage until it vanished under a horrific mess.

"Mattie and Luddy used to get in fights all the time." Al had to agree recalling those days.

With a soda and burger in hand, Alfred worked on devouring the bacon cheeseburger in an unsightly show of gnashing teeth and slurping of his drink. Missed at first with all the noise he was making, the distant sound of a train whistle finally broke above the ruckus, the teens looking off down the tracks to see the train drawing around a bend.

"It was unawesome when your mom moved away to marry that French guy."

A flicker of a frown passed over Al's lips at the memory of that day years before on this very train platform, his twin heading off to Canada leaving him alone with their father. Forcing down the gloomy mood and brightening to the reunion ahead, it'd been too long since he'd last seen his 'better half'.

"Artie got me and Mom got Mattie..."

Ever since their little family had broken up, he wouldn't call his father by that name, stubbornly using the elder Kirkland's name in a brazen show of independence. Throwing his trash into the bin with an expert toss that mirrored his game winning three pointer, he stood waiting as the wind rustled his hair with the passing of the train and screech of brakes while the cars came to a rest at the platform.

Being the lazy Sunday afternoon it was, few passengers were getting off, yet try as he might he couldn't find his brother anywhere. A family of three were the nearest, a man in a suit chatting amicably on his cell a bit further away, and off some cars down a girl pulling her luggage while a small white not quite dog shaped mass following beside her.

"Keseses."

Ignoring Gilbert's laugh, he kept looking for his brother, even as he heard a quiet voice calling his name. Scanning about and wondering just where he could be, suddenly he found himself confronted with the girl who was lightly panting for breath and looking flushed.

"Al..."

Looking down to the tired looking girl he felt a swell of concern wondering if she was lost and needed help, suddenly thinking he could be an everyday hero and lend his hand to her saving the day. Beaming down to her, he fell into full hero mode.

"Are you lost, do you need help? Oh, no, no, you ran away from home didn't you? You've run away and have no where to stay and..."

"Al..."

Staring at her with stars in his eyes as he thought of how he could save the day, his train of thought was derailed as he realized that twice now she had said his name. Glancing around looking for his own brother once more just to make sure he hadn't been calling him, he looked back down to her to see a weary look of irritation in her violet eyes that were suddenly familiar as they peered at him over her glasses. Blinking once, then twice and finally thrice, he noticed another bit of familiarity in the girl as one rebellious curl dangled from her brow.

"Mattie?"

Reaching out to play with the curl, the impossible was proven with a smile now on the girl's lips full of satisfaction at finally being recognized. Gasping in horror, he stumbled back from her to take her in, a stutter on his lips as he struggled with the revelation.

"Mattie, what are you doing dressed up as a girl?!"

Another tired and irritated sigh was had by 'Mattie', the girl suddenly saved as Gilbert ambled up to her and pulled her into a welcoming hug. Back at the bench Ludwig stared in horror as his last bite of sausage fell to the ground, Feli staring off at the reunion with a look of confusion and a tilted head, while Lovi was stalking up to Al for answers.

"This is your brother you hamburger eating Bastard!?"

Looking from Lovi to 'Mattie', Al took a breath and rose to the challenge of getting down to the bottom of things. Already he was wondering just what evil scheme his mother and that Frenchie she had married had gotten up to with his brother, images of the pair dressing him in girls clothing and raising him to hide who he was swirling through his head.

"Yep, we're twins! Mattie, what did they do to you up there! Don't worry, you can wear some of my clothes! I'm sure Artie has some stuff up in the attic that will fit, the limey bastard never throws anything away!"

"Al..."

"C'mon guys, we gotta get Mattie back home before anyone sees him, to the Gilmobile!"

Striking a heroic pose that he had practised in the mirror many times taken straight out of all the comics he had read, the owner of the Gilmobile just laughed again as he stood with the petite girl who was still struggling to get her brothers attention.

"Alfred F. Jones!"

Stunned to silence, Al turned to his 'brother' to see her glaring at him over her red glasses with clenched fists and a flushed face. Beside her the not quite dog shaped thing sat down after scrounging for the last bite of Ludwig's sausage, Gilbert standing over her with a look of absolute delight at the turn of events.

"Yeah Mattie?" Al asked, oblivious to Lovi standing next to him rolling her eyes.

"You thought she was a boy just because you're twins didn't you?"

Asking the question that was answered with the confused look in Al's eyes, Lovi broke out into a heated stream of Itallian, feeling foolish for getting drawn into the double whammy of Al's own self-centred and oblivious nature, and whatever mischief Gilbert was up to.

"We're twins, so of course he's my brother."

Smacking her forehead as Al voiced his flawed reasoning, she turned to 'Mattie' and found the girl blushing out of embarrassment now. Stalking up to Gil who already had the pictures dangling, she snatched them for another closer look at the child that had terrorized Ludwig years before.

"You knew, didn't you? You Bastard!"

Gil's grin was his answer, his little Gilbird chirping from his head wide awake after all the noise. Looking back to her little brother and the pale faced Ludwig, she could at least take some pleasure out of seeing the horror and realization etched on his face.

"You mean your brother was getting beaten up by a girl?"

"Awesome isn't it? Maddie was always getting confused for Al, so everyone always thought she was a boy."

"Maddie?"

"Madeline, Maddie for short but then everyone started calling me Mattie except Gilbert."

The explanation was soon interrupted by a mass hurling itself at the embarrassed girl, hushed and quiet Itallian spoken fast and dotted with some English here and there. Thinking her face couldn't turn any redder, Lovi watched as Maddie blushed a deep, ripe tomato red at the antics of her younger brother.

"This is Feliciano, my idiot brother. Feli, let her go!"

"But Lovi, she's so cute and smells so sweet, and her hair's so soft, and that curl..."

Rescuing the girl from the affections of her little brother, Lovi grabbed him by the collar and dragged him off back to where Ludwig looked to be coming to terms with the great misconception. Dropping Feli next to Ludwig for the boy to babysit, Lovi rubbed her eyes wondering why she was the only sane one out of the bunch. Her point was proven further as she turned to see Alfred with his hands on his sisters chest.

"You're really a girl!"

Stalking up to the idiot American and punching him squarely in the head, Lovi bit her lip as she watched Gilbert lead the suffering Madeline off to his Gilmobile. Breathing deep and trying to calm herself, she turned to look at the remaining members when she noticed the not quite dog shaped bit of white staring up at her.

"Who?"

Blinking once, then twice, she was sure she was hearing things as it grunted and flopped down on its wide behind. It looked almost like a little white bear but that just had to be impossible she reasoned, its mouth covered in a bit of yellow.

"Kumakiku, come...!"

At the hushed yell from Madeline, the white not quite dog rushed off after its apparent owner. Chasing after it was Alfred who had recovered from his well earned pounding, leaving Lovi with her brother and his annoying best friend. Without needing to be asked, Ludwig took up the forgotten bit of luggage and threw it over his shoulder in an easy display of strength, Feli holding onto his free arm and chatting away the whole while. Watching after them, Lovi thought again back to those pictures and smiled, the summer ahead looking to be interesting to say the least.

~Ve~

Hanging up the phone and breathing a sigh of relief, Arthur wandered off to the kitchen where his kettle was whistling at a horrid screech. Taking it off the burner and fixing himself a cup, he walked off to his office with the steaming mug of tea and looked to the pictures on the wall. There they were, his children, an instant family with one miraculous birth. Yet those happy days weren't meant to be as time had proven, his proposals turned down twice until the love of his life had run off with their little girl to marry his eternal rival, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Stupid git."

Hissing harshly thinking of the man, he stubbornly wiped at the tears thinking of finally seeing his daughter again. Sitting down at his desk, his typewriter sitting there with a blank page taunting him, he set his mug down and reached for a drawer to find one of his life's treasures. Pulling out the little box, he opened it to find it full of postcards that had found their way to his mailbox in those years ever since that day at the train station.

Flipping through them and reading the only thing that really mattered to him at all, the row of x's and o's signed with her name, his dear Madeline, he looked forward to the reunion to come. As much as it pained him to hear the call, Al had said they were going over to a friends house for a bit before finally coming home. When asking when to expect them so he could know what to make for dinner, the gagging noise his son made gave his ever less than stellar opinion of his cooking skills before the line was cut as the rebellious boy hung up.

"Prat."

Even as he said it thought he had a smile, glad at the young man his son was growing up to be even if they were often at odds against another. Leaning back in his chair and staring about his office that was his retreat from the mundane world, along the book lined shelves were little sculptures of all the magic he really believed existed in the world that everyone overlooked. How couldn't he believe when for those handful of years he had lived a fantasy with his children and their mother. Turning back to the typewriter and having one last sip of his mug to finish it, he let his fingers find the keys and start hacking away at his next novel in a series of fantasy he had written that was his one claim to fame.

"To my Children, the miracle that opened my eyes to all the majesty and magic that really exists in this world if you only look..."

It was the same dedication he had writ in every novel, novella and short story, hoping one day maybe he could convince his son to crack open something beyond a comic book, wondering at the same time just what had become of all those gifts he had mailed off to his little girl a country away. It didn't matter to him if he never found out, he took solace knowing he professed his love for them every time he lost himself to that world he saw beyond the everyday and ordinary world around them.

~Ve~

The Gilmobile was an infamous car out on the roadways of town, a classic 1978 Trans Am that had its iconic golden flaming bird replaced with the Prussian Eagle. Sitting shotgun was a scared Madeline who barely had time to buckle up, while squeezed in the back was Ludwig with Feli on his lap, along with Lovi and Al fighting for room. Laughing as distinctively as ever, Gil owned the roads with Gilbird on the dash dozing despite his reckless driving.

"Awesome, I shaved off three seconds from my best record. Keseses."

"W, where are we?"

Maddie looked to the unfamiliar house that sported an Itallian flag from its front porch, a vegetable garden dominating the front yard ripe with tomatoes and zucchini and a rainbow of peppers.

"Ve!~ We're home Lovi!"

Her answer given, Maddie found herself alone in the car watching as Gilbert rushed off to the house along with Feli and Lovi, her brother Al giving chase after forgetting her. Squeaking in surprise as she felt a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to see Ludwig standing there with her luggage slung across his back looking awkward and nervous.

"We should go after them."

Reaching down to snatch up the slumbering Kumajiro who had been at her feet, she held the tiny bear in her arms as to protect her against the world in general as she stepped out of the open door with Ludwig standing aside. Blushing out of embarrassment, a hint of rogue that was matched on his own cheeks, she followed him on into the household of the Vargas siblings. Letting herself be shown in, she wondered if this was what was considered normal as she spotted her brother Al and Gilbert already playing on the Xbox 360, Lovi trying to restrain her younger brother who had leapt at them as they entered the front door.

"Ignore them."

Looking up to Ludwig, he looked to be trying to save face at the antics of everyone else all the while avoiding her violet gaze. Feeling Kumajiro struggling in her arms, she let the little bear down who dashed off into the house with one last spared glance her way.

"Who?"

"Behave." Maddie ordered, the bear rushing off.

"That's not a dog is it?"

Startled, Maddie found herself in the company of Lovi while Feli was latched onto Ludwig's arm, stuttering as she tried to find the words to reply.

"K, K, Kumajuma is a pygmy polar bear."

Wilting under Lovi's intense gaze, Maddie latched onto the nearest arm and managed to hide herself behind the strong frame to which it belonged to. It wasn't until she heard the younger Vargas sibling that she realized something was amiss.

"Luddy, Ludwig? Ve~, Ludwig isn't breathing Lovi!"

Looking up to the person who belonged to the arm, Maddie gasped in shock and let go all the while backing away with a hurried pace. Ludwig stood rigid and finally took a breath, walking off with a purpose to the kitchen and rummaging through the cabinets until he found the glasses to fetch himself a glass of tap water to guzzle. Slumping down and curling up against herself, Maddie watched from the hallway as the scene played out.

"I, I, I'm sorry..."

Pulling her luggage against her as a shield, Maddie saw the elder of the Vargas siblings roll her eyes once and let out a hissed sigh, taking her up by the arm with a yelp. Lead into the kitchen where Feli was chatting away with Ludwig, she was set down at the kitchen table.

"Feli, let the Bastard go! Remember that Grandpapa Roma isn't home tonight so we have to cook dinner."

Watching the two siblings, Maddie saw Feli brighten at the mention of cooking, Ludwig once again breathing a sigh of relief as he found himself free of his friend. The relief was short lived though as Lovi stalked up to him and grabbed him by the shirt to lead him off into the hall.

"Gilbert, drive us to the grocer, we have shopping to do!"

"Awesome, we should get beer, the drink that was given to the world so the unawesome could experience just what it's like to be awesome like me!"

"And hamburgers! Lets see, we'll need eggs, spices, ground beef and bread crumbs..."

Stunned to silence by the sudden eruption of activity so shortly followed after thinking everything was safe and quiet at last, Madeline stood stuttering after their retreating backs when the door slammed.

"Wait for me..." Maddie finally whispered, her voice drowned out by the roar of the engine of the Gilmobile.

"Pasta!"

Startled again, Maddie spun to see Feli digging through her luggage, a treasured box of yellow and blue in his hands. Yipping in surprise and rushing up to the little box, she snatched it out of his hands in an uncharacteristic bit of forwardness to clutch it to her chest.

"Ve~?"

Looking at the surprised expression that Feli threw her, Maddie felt her cheeks burning as she slowly offered up the box for inspection. Curiously looking at it, she couldn't tell what his impression of it was though it was one of her favourite foods after that blissful breakfast treat that she was a master of.

"I can make you some if you like, it's KD."

Maddie found herself at a loss as Feli looked on her in utter incomprehension. Staring down to the yellow and blue box, she smiled and thought again to the gooey treat it was and beamed. Once again finding a bit of strength to act in a way that was just too forward and impolite, she started rummaging through the fridge to find everything she needed. Milk and butter were set aside, a large pot found and filling it full before dumping the noodles in and setting it to a boil. Placing the white packet beside the wet ingredients, she smiled as Feli stepped up to stare into the pot.

Stirring away until the noodles were cooked to perfection she emptied them into the colander letting them sit while measuring out just the right amount of butter and milk into the pot. It hissed and bubbled, mixing it until blended before adding the powdery cheese mix and stirring some more. Satisfied at last, the noodles in the sink were finally added and stirred until the gooey orange goodness was ready to be served right along with tall glasses of milk.

"Enjoy."

Setting a plate before Feli and taking a seat herself, she had a spoonful ready to devour after her long train ride when she saw the boy look from her to his plate with a fork poised. Finding one noodle and trying it, he chewed once, then twice before placing his fork down with a beatific smile as he reached for the plates. Feeling her grip on her spoon grow weak as her plate of KD was taken away to be dumped into the trash, tears welled in her eyes at the horrific scene.

"Let Feliciano teach you to make pasta."

"But, but, but..."

Maddie stared in disbelief as Kumajiro appeared to attack the trash can, spilling it over to feast on her treasured Kraft Dinner with gluttonous abandon all the while the smiling boy looked down at her as if she were a sweet, dear innocent child who needed to be shown the way.

"I'm sorry."

Maddie whimpered at her apology, her head patted kindly before being helped out of her chair. Shown off to a pantry where an assortment of aprons hung on a hook, Feli helped wrap up her golden locks in a white handkerchief that he had all too many of down in a box before leading her back to the kitchen. Ravioli was decided upon and in sort order Maddie found herself amazed as Feli taught her that everything she knew had been a lie in regards to the pasta she had grown up eating out of a can.

~Ve~


	2. Chapter 2

Hetalia: Axis Powers is entirely the creation and work of Hidekaz Himaruya.

_Thanks for the reviews, favourites and follows! Right along with anyone else who had a peek! I do hope you all enjoy!_

**~Ve~**

Carrying the groceries in that held everything Alfred needed for his Hero Burgers as he so loved to call them, the store bought gelato for dessert (which Feliciano would complain about to no end as pale imitation), along with a couple of six packs of beer Gilbert had acquired through his usual means, Ludwig breathed a sigh of relief at being back at the Vargas home after their outing.

"Feli, may I ask you for a..."

The words on his lips died in his throat as he looked to the kitchen where his friend was stirring away at a large sauce pot on the stove while another was at the island in the kitchen heeding the instructions from the sweet boy. Dressed in an apron with a handkerchief keeping her golden hair under wraps, dotted in flour and trying to scratch her dusted nose with the back of her hand was Maddie. Frozen in place, if the reunion earlier hadn't been proof enough that this wasn't the 'Mattie' who he'd been at odds back when they both had been kids, staring at her now being bossed around by Feli was a shock his heart just couldn't take.

"Ve~! Luddy! We're making Ravioli!"

Feliciano looked from the stove as proud as punch with a batch of fresh pasta ready for the cooking pot while Maddie toiled making more. Wilting under his gaze as he stood there with the groceries, Maddie looked down to her pasta and stuffed another and another if only to escape the sudden attention. The commotion of the others rushing in the door behind him was ignored as he stared at the sight before him unable to believe those gentle and fragile looking hands could be the very same that had been so familiar with an assortment of knots, knots that had on more than one occasion been used to tie him to trees to suffer the wrath of the younger Jones 'brother'.

"Beer!" Gilbert cheered.

"Burgers!" Alfred chorused.

Feeling himself manhandled as the bags were taken out of his hands, Ludwig found himself unceremoniously pushed out of the way of the fridge as Gil and Alfred stocked it with the perishables, the freezer door catching him in the head as the gelato was stuffed in the icebox.

"Come Al, we must light the grill in the most awesome way possible! Keseses!"

A whoop and holler erupted through the kitchen as the two elder brothers rushed off out the back door to ready the charcoal grill. Harsh Itallian soon joined the cackling of the two veritable fiends as Lovi rushed past with the fire extinguisher and a tired look upon her face. Sparing her an apologetic smile, Ludwig found himself under the full weight of her scowl even as she raised her first two fingers to her own eyes to then point at him and then Feliciano. Sighing again, for all the trouble he tried to keep Feli out of he never could understand just what Lovi had against him.

A whoosh and flash of flame had him and his company looking out the window, Lovi's screaming punctuated by the bursts of the fire extinguisher that weren't aimed at the barbeque if Gil's and Alfred's yelps and laughter was any indication. Finding his hands free of grocery bags, he hid his face in them and tried to take a calming breath, wondering just how it was he was the only sane one out of his friends.

"I, I, I take it this is normal?"

Peeking through his fingers he found Maddie looking at him with a sheepish smile set up on her lips, suddenly feeling foolish as he had sought to retreat into himself willing the strength to face his brother in the back yard.

"Ignore them." Ludwig cautioned.

Bashfully smiling and stuffing another ravioli for the pot, Maddie gave a nod and fell back to her work. Breathing deep and letting it out slowly, Ludwig found a distraction in the familiar mess Feli had made of the kitchen and of Maddie herself it seemed. Tempted as he was to take a damp towel and clean the dusted flour from her flushed face, he tackled the dishes sitting in the sink taking advantage of the window there to peer out at the antics of the two boys out in the back yard.

The pair were trying to placate the irate and irritated Lovi who had the fire extinguisher levelled at them in open threat, the flames on the grill dying away as they mouthed whatever words of 'apology' and 'reasoning' the two could come up with. Cranking the taps shut and spilling in a good blast of dish soap to the one sink, he started washing and rinsing away the dishes.

Clean, rinse, and rack. The routine was soothing as he found a way to keep his idle hands away from the devil himself, the loud clatter of the back door startling him only for a moment as Lovi stalked in and stormed up the stairs off to the second floor of the Vargas household. The slamming of a door was expected, his friend's elder sister retreating to her room after having enough of all the 'idiots she was surrounded with' as she would often spout.

"Idiots!" Lovi bellowed as if on cue.

Rinsing his hands and flicking them for good measure, he snatched up a tea towel to start drying the back log in the dish strainer knowing just where everything went. Feli was singing to himself now it seemed, gentle Itallian joining the ambiance of the kitchen, his lilting voice having many girls at school nursing a crush on him. So lost in the activity it was only as Ludwig reached for another dish that he realized a hand still clutched it, looking up with a start to see Maddie frozen in place having taken on the role of washing the last few remaining dishes.

"I'm..." Ludwig began.

"Sorry!" Maddie yelped, completing his unspoken apology.

"Don't be, but thank you." Ludwig consoled, waiting for her to finally let go so he could dry the dish and put it away.

It was so rare any in his group of friends ever helped with the dishes, or any sort of cleaning or show of responsibility for the messes they made at the households they gathered at. Stacking a few plates and peering from the corner of his eye, it seemed so odd that here he was finding himself with his one time enemy, Maddie washing while he waited for her to place the dish in the rack for him to pluck, dry and put away. All the while Feli still sung as he stirred the all important sauce for the ravioli, taking tastes now and again while playing with the gas range and giving a few dashes of seasoning as he saw fit.

Lining up flatware in the drawer, he wondered just how it was he let such silly fights as children had paint his picture of this girl who now took to task draining the sinks of the filthy water. Sliding the drawer shut and offering her a towel for her drenched hands, her grateful smile had him fighting to keep his lips neutral even if his cheeks burned a bright crimson. Noticing her concern as she now looked about the kitchen, he was seconds away from asking her what so troubled her when she answered him in kind.

"Kuma...?" Maddie asked.

"Your pet?" Ludwig asked, recalling the tiny bear.

"Kumajuma?" Maddie called again with a nod to Ludwig.

A glance about the kitchen showed no sign of the white and fuzzy pet, confirmed again after a quick check in the cabinets and pantry. Even if he was sure she couldn't seem to keep the little bears name straight, he thought it shouldn't be that hard to find a supposed pygmy polar bear.

"Lets check the den." Ludwig said, offering his hand and feeling his cheeks warm as she readily took it.

"Kuma?" Maddie called again as the hunt for the wayward bear began.

**~Ve~**

The hiss and sizzle of burgers hitting the grill was heard out of her window as Lovi sat on her overly large bean bag doing a little of her summer reading, complete with the first aromatic of the browning ground beef joining the wafting of the smoky charcoal smell. Thumbing a page and peeking out, she saw Al laying out the homemade patties with buns on hand to toast as soon as they were all ready. Idiot he was she had to admit he made a good burger, biting her bottom lip thinking about how good one would go with a nice thick fat slice of tomato picked fresh from her Nonno's garden.

At the same time the temptation of Feli's ravioli was another contender, flopping back down on her bean bag to mull over the choices of dinner. A girl shouldn't have to choose she lamented, snapping open her book and getting back to her reading. Post It notes stuck from chapters, the book dog eared and worn already. Reaching around for her highlighter to mark yet another passage that spoke to her, her hand fumbled about her end table to come back empty. Sighing in aggravation she looked off at the offending table for the wayward highlighter only to see it bare.

"Where the hell..." Lovi asked in a miffed tone.

Where there should be not only her highlighter but her cell and a pad of post it notes, she was indeed not mistaken that it was empty. Rolling to her side for another inspection, below the table she saw the wayward pad of multicoloured peel away pages and one bright green highlighter looking 'off'. Picking it up, she wrinkled her nose finding it slick and damp with what looked suspiciously like teeth marks. Twitching an eyebrow thinking perhaps she hadn't killed off the vermin that had dared ravage her Nonno's garden as well as their their home, a sudden grunt and snort drew her attention to her collection of stuffed toys off by the one wall.

Blinking at finding yet another disruption to her usually neat and orderly room, many of the toys were toppled over and tossed around. Gifts the lot of them, the latest additions had been added by the two boys she secretly nursed crushes for, Antonio who still managed to irritate her to no end and of course that one Belgian boy she became so tongue tied around she still hadn't caught his name (even if he had once pecked a kiss on her cheek only to walk off laughing so lovely). Squinting and staring at the mess she spotted not only another of her highlighters but her phone near a stuffed bear she didn't remember having in her collection.

"Stuffed bear?" Lovi asked, crawling off to her toys for a closer look.

Watching as the 'stuffed bear' rolled onto his back and snored once more in his slumber, Lovi stifled a shrieked as realization hit her hard. Breathing deep as her temper rose fast with her face already flushed an angry deep red, she struggled only the few seconds it took her to remember the name of the person she had to blame for the mess before her.

"Maddie!" Lovi bellowed.

"Who?"

Surely hearing things again as she stared at the offending bear that had just woken from his nap, cute as he might be she had no patience for uninvited guests in her sanctuary away from her idiot brother and his idiot friends who she was always getting caught up with despite knowing better (even if she secretly had a lot of fun with them all).

**~Ve~**

Al could hear his brother, correction, sister profusely apologizing as the back door of the Vargas household was thrown open with a not quite dog shaped mass of white dropped off to stare around taking in the change of scenery. He paid hardly any attention to the talk going on between Lovi and Mattie, more intent on flipping the burgers just when they were ready. Caughti in the hypnotic glow of the embers, his thoughts shifted again, Maddie...really? Coming to terms with the fact that his bro was really a sis was just too much to process when he had far more important things on his mind, things like his Hero Burgers and all the praise he'd get as his friends dug in.

Feeling eyes on him, Al looked down to find that the not quite dog shaped mass was now sitting beside him. What had Mattie called it? Pygmy polar bear? No wait, wrong, Maddie had called it that. Twisting his mouth as he contemplated calling his bro by any other name than Mattie he thought it best to give it a whirl aloud just to see how it sounded.

"Maddie, Maddie, Madeline..." Al tried, the words still feeling wrong.

"Who?"

He was sure the supposed bear had just grunted even if it had rather sounded much like a questioning 'Who', looking down at it to see a line of drool forming as the 'bear' sniffed and snuffled at his feet. Looking at the burgers and then to the bear before sparing a glance to the back door of the Vargas home, he was never one to be able to resist puppy dog eyes. Looking for the one burger that stood out as being a flop or a failure, Al was hard pressed to choose and finally picked one at random to toss it to the dirt with an 'oops'. The 'bear' didn't waste any time attacking the mana from heaven that had just fallen into the dirt.

Laying out the buns to toast, the door opened again with both Gilbert and Ludwig walking out with everything a barbeque need, soda, condiments and an assortment of cheese. Giving the pair a thumbs up, he smirked as Gil raised a bottle of beer in toast and rushed up to snatch the bottom of a bun.

"Burger me, you burger meister!" Gilbert ordered.

"No! Gotta wait for everyone else!" Al protested.

How could he get his praise and the enjoyment of watching their blissful expressions feasting on his masterful efforts if Gil went and cut in before everyone else. Levelling the spatula in threat, Al was ready as Gil grabbed the nearby fork in challenge.

"Awesome demands you burger him!"

Breaking out into a sword fight of sorts using the utensils, Al kept his vigil over the grill against the older boy. Only after he worked his foe off up against the picnic table did he realize his err, whipping his head back to find good ol' reliable Luddy using the tongs to pile the finished burgers on a platter along with all the golden browned buns.

"Keseses! Ludwig, burger me mein bruder!"

"Wait for the rest Gilbert!" Ludwig snapped, placing the cover back on the grill to let the embers smolder.

Sharing a look with Gil, Al grinned in victory as his unseemly ally came to his rescue, Ludwig well known for his vocal outbursts when his patience had run thin. Giving a gentle poke with the fork, Gil grinned and went back to more important matters like enjoying his beer as he climbed up atop the picnic table. Rushing up to lend Ludwig a land, Al took the tray full of his irresistible burgers and laid them down on the hastily arranged buffet. A galvanized bucket packed full of ice became a cooler for the cans of soda and a couple of Gil's brews.

"Someone get this damn door!" Lovi's irritated yell carried from the house.

Gil was at it in short order, never missing a chance to indebt Lovi to him even if all it garnered him was a scowl as she walked past in a huff carrying plates and utensils. Feliciano was on her heels carrying a large bowl of the freshly made ravioli and practically dancing as he rushed past his sister to proudly place the dish down. Lastly Maddie came out sheepishly carrying napkins and a stack of red solo cups. The food was served amidst all the praise Feli laved on Maddie for the help with the ravioli, everyone finding a place to dine as he chattered on.

"Toast!" Gil barked, his Gilbird parroting his barked cry with a loud chirp.

"Toast!" Al joined in, raising his glass of root beer.

Lovi rolled her eyes at the disruption of her meal even as her brother spilt a splash of his soda on her in his enthusiasm. Burger raised to her lips as her stomach growled, Maddie was nearly desperate for something to eat after her long train ride and the horrible memory of her beloved Kraft Dinner thrown out in the trash. Yet with neither Gil nor Al offering up any words to drink to she sat there with looking in askance to the rest who were rather tight lipped themselves, all until Ludwig sighed and took up his own cup.

"To family reunited, missed friends met again, and..." Ludwig began after a moment's consideration along with a humble cough begging for their attention.

"To beer!" Gil interrupted with his raised brew.

"To burgers! Dig in!" Al joined in, raising both his burger and cup of root beer in toast.

Not alone in his rolled eyes Ludwig saw Lovi mirroring his expression even as she sat with Maddie , the elder Vargas looking down to the other's plate. Seemingly with but a few glances and hardly any words spoken between them, the two decided to share as Maddie cut her burger in half while Lovi pushed off some ravioli to her plate. About to enjoy his own burger, Ludwig found himself joined by another with a loud 'Ve~'.

"Luddy, look! Lovi's making friends of the bella little Mattie! Lets share just like them!" Feli chirped cheerily even as he held a plate of pasta piled so high that Kumajiro was following him around snatching up every fallen morsel.

Looking from his burger and then to Feli as he considered the proposal, even if he didn't feel much like pasta Ludwig knew better than to fight the flow. Tearing his burger in half and handing it over, he tried to tell Feli when enough was enough only to be ignored completely as the pile of pasta on his plate grew. Sighing tiredly and looking down to the bear, at the lick of Kuma's lips at least he knew the food wouldn't go to waste.

"This is rather good." Ludwig admitted as he enjoyed his first mouthful.

"Of course it is!" Al whooped.

"I meant the pasta." Ludwig corrected softly.

"Maddie made it perfectly, Lovi can we keep her?" Feli cooed, beaming off to the girl in question before turning his hopeful eyes to his sister.

"Idiot!" Lovi snapped back once she finished her mouthful.

A murmur of praise went around that had Maddie blushing and hiding behind her burger as she sat with Lovi. Soon another round of praise went out this time to the burger meister himself much to Al's enjoyment. Laughing loudly and munching away on his own burger, Al felt all seemed right with the world.

**~Ve~**


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia: Axis Powers is entirely the creation and work of Hidekaz Himaruya.

**~Ve~**

Thinking it was his alarm clock at first, Al swatted the offending piece of tech growing more frustrated as the beeping droned on. Drawn from his blissful slumber long enough for a few synapses to fire off and identify the noise, just as he realized that it was the smoke alarm going off the noise ceased. Rolling over and wrapping his pillow about his head trying to fall back to sleep, he hoped might catch up with that awesome dream he'd been having about piloting a giant robot to save the world from an alien invasion.

"Why the hell's the smoke alarm going off at...?"

Rolling over and cracking open an eye, his clock radio read a quarter past eight. Way too early for Artie to be burning dinner, way too early for him to be up for that matter. Credit where credit was due, the man he hated calling Dad lived life by his own rules right down to being his own boss of sorts (along with being a stay at home dad) as a successful (enough) novelist that he worked by his own schedule (aside from the odd book tour). Long ago Al had learnt that anything Artie had brewing on the stove was only fit for the creepy cauldrons in his books.

"Can't be a real fire, I don't hear any screaming..." Al reasoned, puzzling over the now quieted smoke alarm.

Jerking out of bed and realizing just how stupid he was being, his blanket flew through the air as he rushed around looking for his pants. Just because there wasn't actually a fire going on didn't mean someone wasn't in danger, the day before coming back to him finally. His little bro (sister) had come on home to visit for the summer for the first time since that one day at the train station. The same little bro (sister) that had moved off to the 'Great White North' (Canada) to live with their mom and the Frog (Step Dad - Francis, Franny, Francine...he had a lot of nicknames for the 'Git' he had borrowed/stolen/plagiarised from Artie), the same little bro (sister) that didn't know just how horrible Artie's attempts at cooking were (the order to cease and desist had yet to arrive).

Taking the stairs two at the time and thinking just as he hit the floor it'd be a perfect time for a slow mo scene complete with him crying a dragged out and prolonged 'Noooo!', reality was way less cool as he slipped on a rug in the hall he didn't remember being there and slid past the kitchen. Scrabbling forward and witnessing the scene he had dared try to stop, Mattie (Maddie, Madeline, that was going to take some getting used to) sat at the table in a overly large T-shirt with something that ought to be outlawed, one of Artie's scones.

"Crap." Al spat in defeat.

Apparently living up in Canada had rubbed off on her, Maddie somehow keeping the disgust off her face as she sat frozen in place with a mouthful of scone all the while staring down the business end of the rest of the vile crime against baked goods. With that famous apologetic nature of those crazy Canucks, she delicately set the soon to be unfinished 'scone' down on her plate and reached for a napkin to spit the rest out.

"Bugger, too much salt?" Arthur asked from across from her.

Watching the scene play out, Al saw Maddie excuse herself for a glass of water and a long, throaty gargle at the sink. Catching something from the corner of his eye as the crisis seemed to be over, the 'rug' he didn't remember being there was now waddling off into the kitchen with a few sniffs and snuffles of his nose.

"Madeline, remind me again, your pet is housebroken yes?" Arthur asked from the table.

"Of course Father." Maddie replied, rinse, gargle, spit.

"Oh, Alfred my lad, come have breakfast."

Getting back to his feet and staring at just what 'breakfast' consisted of, there were more 'scones' right along with something he thought might be eggs that ought to be buried six feet under just as not to insult the classic of Sunny Side Up, and...no...no he didn't did he...that's just mean...

"What did you do to the bacon Artie!" Al snapped.

"It's perfectly good, you ungrateful cur." Arthur argued, snatching a piece to chew on with all the apparent delight bacon should bring to someone.

Taking one and identifying the deceased, sure enough Al was vindicated when even Kumajiro wouldn't touch the stuff. Actually he took it, but then gave a few paws at the tiled kitchen floor before dropping it for a proper burial before looking up with big hopeful eyes for some edible table scraps.

"Barkin' up the wrong tree bud." Al admitted, reaching down for a few affectionate scratches of the bears ear.

"Okay Artie, you had your fun. Lets go reintroduce Mattie to Denny's, I'm sure they have our usual booth." Al started.

"We have Denny's in Canada too Alfred." Maddie pointed out, waiting for a reply that never came as she was ignored.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, go get showered and dressed then." Arthur admitted.

"Dibs!" Al cheered, rushing out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"We really don't need to go out for breakfast, I'm perfectly capable of making pancakes for us." Maddie offered, feeling like she was imposing on what to her looked to be a normal morning in the Kirkland household.

"Al be sure to save some hot water for your sister!" Arthur bellowed, taking his mug of tea and leaving the kitchen.

"First come first served baby bro!" Al yelled a moment before the slamming of the bathroom door.

Staring at the mess at the table, full of inedible wastes of innocent ingredients, Maddie thought back to the last few minutes and played it over in her head again. She'd been polite and proper to her father despite his awful cooking, had defended the country that she was proudly a citizen of and thought of as her true home, and had been called...

"Al...I'm your sister..." Maddie whispered, picking up Kumajiro for a much needed hug.

"Who?"

**~Ve~**

Lovi had figured this out a long time ago, but the trick to riding a Vespa with Feliciano on the back was to picture yourself being mauled by some woodland creature that at a distance was cute and adorable but in truth had the same teeth, claws and misdemeanour of a cornered racoon. Not quite the same situation as Feli swaying to and fro at all the things caught his attention, but just as dangerous for her as she tried to keep them from spilling out into traffic and getting run over. Her goggles and helmet were for her protection in more ways than one, while the scarf (no matter how romantic the urging and how good it looked on her) had been vetoed after Feli had nearly choked her with it.

Waiting for the light to change and contemplating ordering off Feli, who was currently chatting up a girl at a bus stop, a glance to the local Denny's had her blushing as red as the light. There ~He~ was, the one boy in the whole world she couldn't talk to, somehow making the uniform he wore look impeccable and pristine as he held that little pad of paper and offered the patrons an honest smile. There was the one crush she'd admit to, that Belgian boy who always teased her with kisses to the cheek in those tongue tied moments when all she could do was stutter incoherently and blush.

"Ve~! Ciao bella!" Feli cried at the changing of the light.

Swerving through the patrons and dodging a few cars, she found her usual parking spot for her beloved Vespa that was right by the window so she could keep an eye on it. Feli was talking to her but she had long ago learned to drown him out as background noise, she knew by heart all the noises he made when in danger right along with those keywords that would alert her to trouble. Right now she was a lady on a mission, today she was going to get that boy's name (and digits, perhaps even be the one to lead with a kiss on the cheek) and she wasn't taking no for an answer.

Dragging Feliciano along and being seated by the hostess, she saw her angel flitting from booth to booth asking the patrons after their meals and rushing off to tend to their needs. Already she was thinking just how it would play out.

'_Would there be anything else?' He would ask only for her to entice him after snatching the front of his shirt._

_She'd look on the tag of his uniform and speak that name aloud to claim him only to then steal his lips in her own. Breathless and flushed, then and only then would she let her grip slip...for him to take her hand in his and look down on her full of want and need. He'd speak those two little words that would make him hers alone and no one else in the restaurant...'I quit'. Rushing off to her Vespa and taking a seat behind him as she dangled the keys, they'd race off to live their lives full of..._

"Can I get your order?"

Drawn from her daydream, Lovi looked up to find a girl from school chewing on a wad of gum and looking wholly bored with the menial job she was doing so early on a Monday morning of their summer break. Stuttering and looking around for her angel, her eyes widened as she saw him waiting on a booth rows down. The first tick came, followed by a nervous twitch of her lips as she wondered what it was that the fates had against her. Then all of a sudden the heavens opened, her salvation offered as she noticed just who sat at that booth.

"Sorry, excuse me, us. Excuse us." Lovi hissed, snatching Feliciano up to lead the way to the booth who her Belgian beauty was hovering about.

**~Ve~**

Pancakes. That's all she wanted for breakfast, just nice fluffy pancakes with a pat of real butter (margarine need not apply) with real maple syrup (not that fake stuff that sullied the name). Even still the waiter was trying to convince her to go with waffles instead, the nerve! Rare as it was for her, she was going to have to step up and possibly offend someone and just put her foot down, because the only thing she wanted when her breakfast arrived was pancakes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sure the waffles are just as excellent and exquisite as you say but I really just want the pancake platter." Maddie said, an apology expressing her sympathy for the boy but knowing what she wanted deep down in her heart.

Unable to meet his gaze lest she see the heartbroken expression, her side of the booth was feeling a little lonely what with her brother and father bickering over the menu on the other side. There was the sigh she was expecting, the scribbling of paper and the shifting of shoes on the carpet as the waiter looked to the others. Relieved at last that she was at last going to have her pancakes, she even had her back up stash of maple syrup in her purse incase they tried to pull a fast one on her. Feeling the stress and anxiety of ordering finally little more than a bad memory, she relaxed on her side of the booth when suddenly she found herself being assaulted.

"Ravioli!"

Frozen and stiff, with a few herks and jerks she managed to look to the body that was now pressed up against her to confirm the quiet voice in her head telling her that everything was alright and well in the world and that she could breath again. Rambling on in the melodic Itallian and bearing a dreamy and serene expression was Feliciano, the boy who had shown her behind the veil to what Pasta really was (even if he would have to pry her box of KD from her cold dead hands, fool her once).

Somehow she thought there was something missing, as brief as her association was with the Vargas siblings, after all she had broke bread (hamburger bun) with Lovi herself last night. Looking for the keeper of this wayward brother cuddling up against her, there she was just nodding to the waiter and letting him plan her breakfast for her without a word. Twisting her lips and feeling suddenly unfaithful to her favourite fluffy food, Maddie wondered if maybe Lovi would feel like trading a little as they had the night past, the waffles really did sound tasty especially with some nice real...

"Maple!"

Was that Gilbert and Ludwig pulling up? Surely there couldn't be more than one of those cars in town, and the music was so loud she saw the windows of the restaurant rattling. Watching as the two climbed out of the Trans Am, even from her seat she could see Ludwig arguing with his brother about something or another to which Gilbert just laughed at. Sinking down in her seat and hearing puzzled Itallian, as much as she wanted to see Gil again she could only feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment at seeing Ludwig.

Why couldn't he be the Ludwig she remembered, the boy who teased her and fought with her and...thought she was a boy. The boy she used to fight with and tied to trees and...then there was that one time with the pit fall she had dug and lead him off to. No, no he had to be this quiet and polite boy (man) who had grown up (muscles...those forearms, those hands...) and by everything she understood was best friends with her new 'boyfriend' Feliciano who was a boy and a friend that she didn't feel like hyperventilating every time he touched her (she was sure after a week around him she wouldn't freeze solid in place).

"Scones for breakfast doesn't sound so bad suddenly." Maddie whispered, completely ignored just the same as she watched Gil and Ludwig enter the restaurant.

**~Ve~**


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia: Axis Powers is entirely the creation and work of Hidekaz Himaruya.

**~Ve~**

There were just times you had to say to hell with everyone else and live by the rules of 'move it or lose it', Madeline Williams Kirkland Jones Bonnefoy had that opinion of spreads (be it butter, margarine or jams, jellies, and etc). Snatching up the butter as soon as it was set upon the table, she sliced off pat after pat after pat of butter to slide in between every pancake to let melt and sink into the fluffy goodness of the breakfast cake.

"Pass the butter."

With three people asking at once, she just set it down and let the free for all happen as she inspected the so called 'maple syrup'. At only a few swirls around the vessel she could tell it was imitation and set it back down to dig into her courier bag come purse. Pulling the stopper and drizzling the sweet nectar to her pancakes, she ran her finger over the lip of the bottle to taste the succulent goodness.

"Maddie?"

Drawn from her bliss, she found one of the few people who had ever and only ever called her by her real name, Gilbert. Blushing at the many inquisitive eyes that fell over her including the waiter (who had dared try and convince her of waffles), she clutched her maple syrup to her breast in fear of the interest they all showed for her treasure.

"Something wrong with the usual maple syrup bro?" Al asked, drenching his pancakes and sausage in the imposter.

Even Ludwig was watching her which just caused her that much more immense chagrin at her antics, she should have just waited and let everyone else go about their breakfast routine until they were all too busy eating to notice her. But no, no she had been so irritated after having to tell the waiter time and again just what she wanted that by the time it was tabled she had to be first. Even now her pancakes were cooling, ignoring all the looks as she cut off her first mouthful of the stack.. They were...decent, she could do better, but she wouldn't fault the short order cooks trying to feed the unenlightened masses in a timely manner.

"That's not maple syrup." Maddie whispered, the vessel passed around that held the impostor.

Shrugged off for the moment as everyone got to fixing their breakfasts complete with an assortment of packets of jam, peanut butter and the called out impostor, Gil eyed Maddie from across the table with an idea already forming in his mind. Watching her have another bite and seeing the utter bliss fall across her face, whatever this 'real' maple syrup was it had to be Awesome and should therefore be added to his breakfast to make it even more epically Awesome. Pancakes, waffles, two kinds of sausage (classic sausage and patty), two kinds of bacon (smoked and 'Canadian'), it had four kids of salted pork product that deserved to hob nob with only the best syrup (which it seemed Maddie had).

"Maddie?" Gil asked, peering over his sunglasses to stare at her full on with his crimson eyes.

"But, but, but...if I share with you...then...everyone...and...then...everyone...an d..." Maddie whimpered, looking from her Daddy to Ludwig to the collected Vargas siblings (completely ignoring her brother who was now pouring more of the high fructose corn syrup impostor onto his pancakes once again until they were so soaked as to be utterly ruined).

'Daddy' waved off her concern, as did Ludwig who preferred raspberry jam on his pancakes just the same, leaving Gil in the company of the Vargas siblings who wanted to know just what it was they were missing out. Looking to Feliciano in particular and thinking on how the boy had shown her just what Ravioli was supposed to taste like, Maddie reluctantly passed off her bottle of maple syrup to be shared with the three.

A Danke and a chorus of Grazie went about, the trio pouring the maple syrup on only to spill too much (all too used to how thick the imitation syrup was) at which Maddie had to squeak in horror at such a waste that would just end up drenching the plates (destined to simply be walked off to the kitchen and washed away on down the drain). Whimpering a little and finding solace in her pancakes, she watched the three try their first bite only to squeal in delight.

"Maple Syrup is the most Awesome and One True Syrup!" Gil barked as he alternated between mouthfuls of his assorted breakfast foods.

"Grazie bella, grazie!" Feliciano cheered, chewing away in delight with the usual look of natural bliss in his eyes.

Lovi didn't say anything, instead trading a waffle for a pancake with a 'I saw you eyeing them' look in her eyes (and a reluctant smile set across her lips she wouldn't admit to). Joining on in, Maddie had her first taste of waffle and bit the bottom of her lip after her first swallow wondering just what the waiter was still doing there watching them eat. As if emboldened by her curious look, the boy just snatched the latest bite of waffle set upon Lovi's fork to enjoy with a wink to the girl who looked suddenly at a loss for words.

"As the French would say, Bon Appetite." The waiter said before taking his leave.

A mutter of 'Bloody' and 'Fricking' Frogs was whispered from father and son, Arthur and Alfred alike, Maddie kicking both beneath the table and gladly taking the last dregs of her maple syrup back before either could show any interest in the now nearly empty bottle. Grinning to his bro (sister, sisters could be tomboys right...sorta an almost bro?) Al reached a sausage across to swab up some real Canadian maple syrup with a cocky grin.

"Not half bad Mattie." Al admitted, nearly calling her Maddie but thinking 'just where would the fun in that be?'.

"I will so jersey you..." Maddie threatened as she pulled her plate away.

"You and what army?" Al snorted, a bit of 'see food' offered up for display.

Murder in her eyes and looking ready to leap across the booth at her brother, it was only the timely arrival of the waiter asking after the meal that kept her at bay. With coffees freshened and calls for new pots of pipping water for more tea, the older boy left them to their breakfast and all the chatter that found its way about the table.

**~Ve~**

Any and all arguments about the bill had been settled when the elder Kirkland broke out into such a stream of profanity that even Alfred had to wonder just what sorted past his father was keeping away in some closet somewhere. Leftovers were gathered up for a doggie bag (even if the doggie was a bear) full of sausage and bits and bites of waffles and pancakes. Already at his car, Arthur looked back to his children milling about the rest and promptly climbed in and gunned the engine, a jerk to reverse once and then peeling tires announced his departure.

"So, gym?" Al asked of Gilbert, completely ignoring his 'ride' abandoning him.

Wrangling up his brother, Gilbert was already at his car and waiting when he noticed the Vargas siblings standing off with Maddie who was looking at a loss standing there pointing after her Daddy. Ignoring Alfred's cry of 'Shotgun', Gil looked to the Vespa that could seat two and the three standing there trying to figure out the situation.

"Luddy wants to show Feli how much he can bench press!" Gil called from the opened door of his car.

"Ve~? Really!" Feliciano cheered, rushing off after the car and fluttering around the suddenly embarrassed Ludwig.

Throwing a wink to Lovi, Gil ushered in the wayward brother into the back of his car right along with his own, Al taking the passenger seat (already finding his favourite station and cranking it so loud that it was a credit to the engine that Gil's burn out drowned it out). Staring at one another in the parking lot, Lovi gave a quick one fingered salute to the boy who caused her the most grief in her life.

"I think I was just forgotten." Maddie whispered, eyeing the Trans Am racing off out into traffic.

Before any pity could be offered to the poor girl, a helmet was thrust up against her nearly knocking the air out of her chest, Lovi flopping down onto her Vespa and doing up her own helmet and goggles. Catching the younger girl in her side mirror, she hissed a breath and turned on her with a scowl that could peel paint (Lovi 0, Wall 10 - Gilbert kept count and so far the saying had been disproved despite how menacing those eyes could be).

"Tell me you know how to wear a helmet..." Lovi said with a prolonged sigh.

"Of, of course I know how to wear a helmet!" Maddie snapped, utterly indignant that the insinuation.

"Then prove it and put it on, I have some errands to run but after that we can decide just what we're going to do until those bastard idiots are done at the gym." Lovi growled.

Helmet on and a light grip about the girl in front of her, Maddie was still trying to think up a comeback to that insult of if she knew just how to wear a helmet when the Vespa jerked forward and rushed off out into traffic amidst the blaring of horns. Any reluctance of the close embrace of hugging the driver was forgotten, survival instinct kicking in with her clutching to Lovi for dear life and promptly forgetting that there were no seat belts.

Ignoring the screams behind her, Lovi ran through the list of just everything she had to do today right down to visiting the Farmer's Market and dealing with that _idiota_ Antonio who just happened to sell the only farm fresh veggies that could rival her Nonno's garden. Running a red (it had been yellow only a couple of seconds ago, really...that counted right?), the ride off to the Farmer's Market was suddenly a lot quieter even if she was struggling to breath and could swear somewhere someone was praying.

**~Ve~**

"Do you even lift bro?" Gil shouted, calling attention to his younger brother who hissed his aggravation in between reps.

"Bruder, it wasn't funny the first time nor this time." Ludwig said as he had a moment to breath and call out the teasing.

"Keseses."

Seven left, six, five, four, the reps ran down until he was finished with that welcome warmth burning away in his muscles. Excusing himself, he wiped down the bench and drank heavily of his water while snapping the towel across his neck. Eyeing Feliciano off at the treadmills, his friend was chatting up a woman who likely had ten years on the boy who was still a couple of years two young to drive. Try as he might, he couldn't put off the blush upon the woman's cheeks as simply the flush of her workout, Feliciano was simply gifted and he left it at that.

Seeing as he was out of trouble, Ludwig looked off for the other troublemaker in his company and spotted Al off taking advice from one of the locals at the gym. This one was one of the earnest ones, the ones he deemed safe, not those few who always had 'something' that would just help with the workout up for offer. Nearly finished everything he wanted to do, he instead joined Feliciano at the treadmills and lost himself to the news playing on one television. It was while listening to a news report of a flood in some far off country and checking his pulse that he was sure he heard the faux shutter of someone's digital camera (and or smartphone) followed by a hasty 'Shit!' that he had him suspicious.

"Kiku, could you refill my water bottle?" Ludwig asked aloud.

"Hai!"

"No!"

All while massaging the bride of his nose, from the reflection cast in the window he saw one Honda Kiku jump out of his hiding spot at the beckoning of a friend. Elizabeta reluctantly showed herself right along with her digital camera in hand, the older girl a friend (rival, frenemy?) of Gilbert's and a known stalker (artist, romantic, lover of the love between boys and men alike). Kiku seemed oblivious to all the muttering that was going on behind him, Ludwig passing off his water bottle with a heartfelt 'Danke'.

"More 'research'?" Ludwig asked after Kiku had rushed off.

"You make it sound so bad." Liz snapped.

Having suffered three years of his friendship with Felicanio recorded (photographed and analysed right along with a resulting so called fanfiction and independent erotic manga published) Ludwig stared at Liz as only a victim could his tormentor. Taking the offered water bottle as Kiku rushed back, he drank deeply and wondered how someone so reliable and trustworthy as him could be so tangled up with a girl so self serving as Liz (when it came to this Yaoi, otherwise she was a darling of a girl). Looking unrepentant and on the prowl for another 'subject/victim', Liz barely spared him a glance as a plot for revenge slowly smoldered in the reptile part of his brain.

"I was thinking about asking Mattie Williams out on a date." Ludwig said after catching his breath.

"Who?" Liz and Kiku asked at once.

"Alfred's brother." Ludwig replied, somehow keeping his voice neutral through the exchange.

"I knew it!" Liz cheered, scoring a high five with Kiku.

Biting his tongue and struggling to keep the smile from his usually placid features, even still somewhere behind him the sound of steel slamming against steel was heard only to be followed by a sense of dread he couldn't think about just then. His revenge this close at hand, all he had to do was play the role for but a couple more minutes and hope something if anything distracted his brother.

"Perhaps you could help me ask (her, her..., no, remember that time in the pitfall) him out. I've never been on a date before." Ludwig proposed, swearing somewhere on the edge of his hearing there was a squeal as Liz and Kiku looked on him utterly ecstatic.

"Friday, my place, just leave it to me. I have the perfect suit for you." Liz stammered.

"How is it you know my size?" Ludwig asked deadpan.

Kiku blushed while Liz found a sudden interest in the time, talking about some appointment she had (Kiku to, he had to come) only to rush off towing the quiet boy behind her. Finally letting himself smile at getting the better of his stalker, Ludwig realized the one flaw in his plan/plot/ploy as a hand was thrown over his shoulder. Sure enough his brother had heard every word and had just one thing to say...

"Keseses."

"Scheiße" Ludwig spat, the elation of his victory so short lived as to have been a may fly, had he just said he was going to ask Maddie out?

"Bruder, whatever you are planning, you need mein help." Gil said with a chuckle, watching his rival (one time/current crush rush off with Kiku).

"Mein gott, what have I gotten myself into?" Ludwig whispered, his water bottle leaving a bad taste in his mouth as he rushed off to the showers.

"Whatever it is, it is of the most Awesome." Gilbert veritably cackled as he followed after.

**~Ve~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hetalia: Axis Powers is entirely the creation and work of Hidekaz Himaruya.

_Guest - Yep, it's GerCan, though Lovi is going to be having her hands full too. Enjoy!_

**~~~Ve~**~~

Every day throughout the summer and weekends otherwise, the Farmers Market was the town attraction where the tenders of the earth, merchants, craftsmen and tourists alike gathered. Pulling up and puttering around finding a parking space, a shout from a matronly woman had Lovi speeding up to spark beside the old van. Popping off and giving the lady a hug and kisses to her cheeks, any friend of her Nonno was a friend of hers.

"Where's Feliciano?" The lady asked after the newcomer who was in the boys usual place upon the Vespa.

"The Gym with those potato eating Bastards." Lovi spat, secretly swearing revenge on the lot if her brother came home with any tales today.

"Lovi my darling doll, the potato is a right honourable tuber fit for the table just as anything else harvested from the Lord's verdant fields." The lady chastised with a light yet tutting tone.

Stubbornly bitting her bottom lip and letting herself be scolded, she cast a glance to her friends wares and noticed just the loveliest leeks she'd seen all season. Already ideas for soup were swirling in her mind, all it took was a few steps aside to start finding a few for her shopping trip.

"If you don't mind me asking my dear, just who might you be?"

Lovi spun to see Maddie stumbling about on weary legs with a right dizzy gait to her step, the younger girl easily caught up as she nearly fell to the asphalt that otherwise served as the Town Hall parking lot in the off season.

"Madeline Bonnefoy ma'am." Maddie said in reply after gathering her wits.

Forgetting her passenger this whole while and wincing at the shrill cry of pain as the _ma'am_ in question pinched Maddie's cheek, Lovi ran up to make introductions after a quick pause to grab a head of cauliflower that had caught her eye.

"Maddie, meet Sabby. Sabby, Maddie. This is Al's younger (brother, really, how could that idiot not know?!) sister, twin sister." Lovi introduced.

"Alfred, Arthur's lad? But wouldn't that make you a..." Sabby started.

"Mom and Daddy weren't married." Maddie interrupted out of habit.

"...Jones?" Sabby finished.

"Papa adopted me after he married Mom." Maddie supplied suddenly sheepish at the fact that anyone actually knew she wasn't a Kirkland in name aside from one of her middle names.

Watching the exchange, Lovi bit her lip harder while her brows scrunched in irritation. She'd moved to the town a handful of years ago with her Fratello to live with their Nonno, the only family she had left after, after...

"Lovi?"

Wincing in pain and tasting blood, that unwelcome memory was just too much and her lip paid the price for it. It was seeing Maddie looking so out of sorts that had done it, the allusion to so much history she still didn't know herself just slapping her right across the face. Staring down into those lovely violet eyes so filled with concern, she blinked twice to realize she had unspent tears clouding her eyes.

"What?!"

Noticing how harsh her tone was with the sharp intake of breath Maddie hissed along with a step taken aback, Lovi set her lips in a grim line mulling over just why it was she always found herself in the company of such people always trying her patience and testing her nerves.

"I'm sorry." Lovi huffed, snatching up Maddie for a quick hug just like she would with Feliciano those rare times her words cut past his usual obliviousness enough to sting.

Where her brother would melt into her arms and forget everything, Maddie only stiffened and kept her hands to her side. Tilting her head just so she could look past those golden curls and pigtails, violet eyes struggled to meet her gaze before flickering off anywhere else other than the deep olive green.

"How you ever terrorized Ludwig I'll never know." Lovi sniffed, trying to reclaim her dignity.

A weak smile and downcast eyes were all the answer she was going to get, Maddie falling quiet and walking off to inspect the farm fresh veggies without ever really seeing them. Rubbing her eyes of those last tears she wouldn't dare shed, Lovi passed off some change for the leeks and cauliflower and tossed them into her shopping basket. As nice as it had been seeing Sabby, there was one person she just had to see even if he'd drive her up the wall the whole time she was there.

"Do you like tomatoes?" Lovi asked rather seemingly out of the blue.

Maddie looked up from her feet clearly puzzled, stumbling over an answer that came out as a timid 'yes' after much consideration. Ensnaring the younger girls arm in her own and flouncing through the market, she was about to find out if Madeline Bonnefoy was really worth her time at all with just that one stop in mind.

**~~~Ve~**~~

Al stared at the bulletin board of the gym with an eye to everything 'Heroic' as taught to him by his mom. The gym that Gil, Luddy and he used was just another part of the community centre that housed all sorts of classes, clubs and introductions that he was always checking out to see what the latest and greatest was. Pulling out his phone, he snapped shot after shot of the ones that had Hero written all over them. First Aid and CPR were a given, he longed for the day he could take his those real steps towards becoming a certified First Responder.

A class in Wilderness Survival was snapped, giddy at the thought of finding out what and what not to eat out in the woods since Artie never let him join the boy scouts.

_Mom would have let me join the boy scouts._

Eyeing the rest for consideration, the thought struck him that had him wondering if Mattie had joined the boy scouts up in Canada. Click, snap, and browsing through his photos he realized his mistake again. Maddie, his sister, couldn't join the boy scouts. Maybe the girl scouts? They had to have had girl scouts up in Canada right? He'd have to ask her later as he also promised to call Mom as soon as he got home (even if phone calls was all he knew his mother by all these years, hanging on all her stories from around the world that made him want to grow up to be like the Heros she talked about).

For years he had always wondered just why he'd been the one left behind. He'd often wondered how she could choose between them, they were twins after all! He'd loved her just as much as Mattie (if not more he'd admit in those dark moments when his jealousy twisted his stomach into knots). Blinking away the tears that had nothing to do with real sadness, it all made some sort of sad sense to him finally.

_You're the big brother._

His Mom had said that time and again and now he finally understood the hidden meaning behind it all. He was the big brother and Maddie was his little sister. Snickering and breaking out into hard laughter, leave it to his parents 'Hands Off' approach to let him think his sister was his brother all this time. Even still as he thought back to those days when they'd still been one big family, Maddie never acted like any sister he knew.

No, his 'Mattie' climbed those same trees as him and followed him right along to catch frogs, leeches and worms for fishing down in the lake. 'Mattie' came home in the same grass stained jeans and torn T's, the pair covered in cuts and bruises from all the rough games they played. If he was the Hero, 'Mattie' had always been his trustworthy sidekick and he treasured those memories. But somewhere 'Mattie' had become Maddie and now he had a sister to protect.

"I won't let anyone hurt her Mom, promise." Al said aloud, a phone call owed to her that he'd make as soon as he had a chance.

Thinking about everything an older brother was supposed to do to keep his little sister safe, first and foremost on the list he was making in his head as he hit the shower was keeping any prospective boyfriends far away from her.

**~~~Ve~**~~

"Dummkopf! Dummkopf! Dummkopf!" Ludwig shouted again and again after retreating behind the community centre with his brother.

"Keseses."

How could he be so stupid! The words had just spilled from his mouth and just seeing the glee in Elizabeta's eyes had filled him full of satisfaction after all of her pestering, stalking and those _assumptions _of hers. He'd just kept digging his grave deeper. Waving off a gust of the acrid smoke from Gil's cigarette, he turned on him to see his brother wholly enjoying his suffering. As far as Big Brother's went, Gilbert enjoyed pestering him, the little brother, all too much.

"What should I do Bruder?" Ludwig asked, utterly at his wits end.

Gilbert stared at him over the rims of his sunglasses, exhaling a breath of smoke and having a look to his half finished cigarette. Tossing it to the butt littered asphalt and stomping it out, he walked up and threw an arm about him. Ludwig braced for a noogie, relaxing as it never came despite his childhood full of those moments when his brother showed his own brand of affection. Already nearly as tall as him, the height advantage of those years was fading fast.

"Ask 'Mattie' out." Gil said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But...!?" Ludwig started to protest.

"It's just a date, go see a movie or have dinner somewhere." Gilbert assured.

"Just a date!? I don't even know her!" Ludwig snapped, staring at Gilbert utterly incredulous.

Rolling his eyes and taking him into a headlock, Gilbert ground his knuckles into his _Dummkopf_ of a brother's head. Where before he'd squirm ineffectively against him sputtering in rage, Gilbert grinned at the fight his baby brother was putting up with grapples and all the wrestling moves he had taught him. Tumbling into the dirt and trying to regain the upper hand, the sound of a camera alerted them they weren't alone anymore. Calling a cease fire, both brothers looked up to see they had rolled down the hill from the smoking area off to the parking lot, Elizabeta smiling eagerly at them while Kiku looked the perfect professional.

"We're brothers!" They cried in unison realizing just where her mind was wandering off to.

"And I'm a fangirl, whew, did it just get hot or what?" Liz fired back, fanning herself.

Getting back to their feet and dusting themselves off, Gil found his shades while Ludwig smoothed over his mussed hair.

"Now don't forget, Friday, my place. We got to get you ready for your date!" Liz reminded, rushing off to leap into Kiku's old Miata convertible completely ignoring the door.

Standing there watching the pair drive off, Ludwig felt a hand fall on his shoulder and glanced down to see the owner looking off after the car and then up to him.

"You dog, I didn't know you had a girlfriend Luddy. Who's the lucky lady?" Alfred asked, smirking up to him.

Just to prove the universe hated him, sure enough seconds later Feliciano leapt at him and latched onto his side. Put on the spot and going pale, he looked between the two and struggled to breath thinking of the mess he'd just gotten himself into.

"I, I just...it's just, I...you see..." Ludwig stuttered, trying to search for the words to explain it all.

"Mein Bruder is going to ask your _Bruder_ out on Friday." Gilbert announced.

"What!?"

**~~~Ve~**~~

"Okay, let me just warn you now that he's a friend of Gilbert's." Lovi said after pulling Maddie off behind a stall to peer at another.

Madeline looked up to Lovi wondering why the older girl said that as if it were a bad thing. Holding her tongue against asking any questions, she just waited. Lovi took a deep breath and then spun on her heel to lead the way off to the decorative stall with an old Ford pick up parked behind it full of bushels of tomatoes. The boy in question was conversing with a patron full of smiles and a sprinkling of Spanish endearments if her ears weren't playing tricks on her.

As they neared and the patron left, the boy was still smiling and letting his eyes wander until they fell on them, or as Maddie realized, Lovi in particular.

"Lovina!"

"Toni." Lovi said neutrally.

"Querido!"

"I'm not your sweetheart!" Lovi hissed.

"The heart doesn't know how to lie, the heart can't be told who to love." Toni said in a sing song voice, leaning over his wares to admire Lovi as she neared.

Madeline watched the scene play out from where she had stopped, swearing she saw the same blush that had been there back at the restaurant when Lovi had let that Waffle obsessed boy order for her. Toni sang compliments that Lovi shot down one after the other, the boy dauntless in his praise. Using the scene playing out as a distraction to sneak up and look over the field fresh tomatoes, never before in her life had she seen such ripe and delicate looking clusters still clinging to the vine.

"Lovina?" Toni asked.

"What!" Lovi snapped, spinning on him from her browsing.

Peeking at the scene, Maddie saw Toni pop a tiny little tomato past Lovi's lips. The irritated look sprang to shock and then bliss as she chewed away while the boy held up a basket full of them.

"When did you...?" Lovi whispered, plucking another to enjoy with all the bliss of the first.

"Special for you, grown in my own little garden. I remembered you asking after Strawberry Tomatoes." Toni said sweetly.

"You did...this for me?" Lovi asked, her cheeks burning.

Answering with just a sweet smile and passing off the basket, Toni let his deeds speak for him. Taking the basket and having another, Lovi looked to be trying to muster a scowl and failing.

"You didn't have to you idiot, how much?" Lovi huffed, reaching for her change purse.

"I wanted to, and they're a gift." Toni said.

Maddie caught herself blushing as he turned his smile on her and walked off to where she was browsing some of the delicate and delicious looking wares. A look to Lovi showed the older girl having regained her composure and back to browsing the wares, popping the tiny tomatoes as one might their namesake all the while.

"Picked fresh this morning with the dew still on them. Here..." Toni remarked, a pocket knife snapped open with a sharp click.

Caught surprised and squeaking as the knife was produced, she watched as the tomato she held was eased from her fingers and sliced in half. Glistening and spilling juice and seed, the half was held up to her in offer. Having a bite of the yielding flesh, it was warm and sweet and so soft. Unable to stifle a slight moan of pleasure, it had Toni smiling even larger then as clearly the only compliment he needed.

"Lovi, who's your friend?" Toni asked.

"Alfred's sister." Lovi called from her browsing as if it was all the answer needed.

"Madeline."

"Hola Madeline. Antonio Carriedo at your service, though you can just call me Toni." Toni said in greeting with a wink.

Smiling and accepting the other half of the tomato, she savoured it slowly while standing off at the stall. Toni had rushed off to help some other patrons when Lovi came back with her shopping, catching the boys eye and throwing some bills down in a jar. With a wave and a flirtatious smile Toni bid them off, Lovi leading the way.

**~~~Ve~**~~

Sitting at their usual booth at the local burger joint, the smell of flame kissed meat hung thick in the air. The trip for food had been Gilbert's idea when the bomb had been dropped, so they had piled into his Trans Am and headed across town.

"Okay, when you say it like that I guess it kind of makes sense." Al admitted.

"It does?" Ludwig asked, having spent the ride trying to figure out how to explain the whole mess, laying it out after their orders had been taken.

"Sure, I mean if I didn't know you and Feli like I did I woulda thought just the same as Lizzy did." Al explained.

Breathing deep and wondering just how far that rumour had spread, Ludwig saw Feli looking as if he were still slowly piecing the story and everything it entailed together.

"Man, I can't wait to see Lizzy's face now. Classic bait and switch. Just one thing Luddy..."

"Ja?"

"You try fielding any bases with my sis..." Al said, the unspoken threat his eyes held enough.

"She still has to say yes..." Ludwig pointed out, all he had said was he was _going_ to ask her out.

Going quiet as the waitress came with their orders, burgers and fries for Al and Gil, souvlaki and salad for Ludwig and Feliciano, they waited for her to leave having decided secrecy was going to be needed until the big reveal on Friday. Elizabeta had a knack for catching all kinds of gossip and they didn't need any word of this plot getting back to her.

"Dude, she's been living in Canada since she was six, aren't they known for being all polite and stuff?" Al reasoned, stabbing with a fry to emphasise his point.

"I should probably talk to her before hand about this..." Ludwig mused aloud.

"Aw, where's the fun in that." Al groaned.

"You just threatened me about fielding bases with her moments ago you dummkopf."

"Relax, it's just a date, it's not like you're asking to marry her or nothing."

Looking between both his brother and Alfred, Ludwig wondered how they could make so light of going out on a date. Having a bite of salad, a glance to Feliciano showed a light in his friend's usually dreamy eyes.

"Elizabeta thought Luddy and me were dating?!" Feli cried out, a few nearby dinners doing spit takes at the sudden noise.

"Welcome to the conversation Feli." Al laughed, throwing an affectionate arm about his friend.

"Luddy, do you...like me?" Feliciano asked, a blush on his cheeks as he looked to his best friend.

"Just as a friend Feliciano." Ludwig said with a weary sigh.

"That's good Ludwig, I like you too...as a friend." Feli cooed, merrily going back to his meal now that the matter had been all sorted out as far as he was concerned.

Rubbing his eyes and getting back to his own meal, even still Ludwig couldn't help but worry he should tell Madeline about the whole mess. She deserved to know the truth, there was no way he could justly toy with her emotions for the sake of finally getting the better of Elizabeta. Just how though?

**~~~Ve~**~~

Back safe and sound at her Nonno's, Lovi found a note on the fridge telling her the usual, that he'd be late for dinner and they should fend for themselves. Rolling her eyes and tossing it into the trash, she caught Maddie about to put her precious tomatoes in the fridge.

"No!" Lovi snapped.

One thing Lovi was starting to like about Alfred's sister was that she didn't ask a lot of pointless questions. The only time she had a lot of questions was when she was on the back of the Vespa and they had been silly ones like _Shouldn't we slow down_ and _Wasn't that a stop sign_ and of course _Am I going to die?_ Otherwise just pretty much just did as she was told, unusual in her experience as she'd usually have to go on and on to try and drive home the point that was so simple (she was right and they were wrong). Maddie seemed to just accept she was making a mistake or such and left it at that. Putting away the veggies that belonged in the fridge, she left the leek and cauliflower out as a reminder of the soup she'd be making for dinner (something that could be left out for her Nonno to enjoy at whatever late hour he did come home).

"I still need to water and weed the garden." Lovi mumbled to herself going through all the chores she couldn't trust to her brother.

"Did you need some help?"

Looking on Maddie full of surprise, Lovi played with the words once again in her mind to be sure she heard them right. She just stood there looking puzzled herself, growing bashful as the silence dragged on.

"Sorry, I'm not used to..." Lovi said, having a glance to Madeline's clothes, "...you're not gardening in that."

Again, blessedly no useless questions came, it was so relaxing. A trip to her room had them both changed into just the sort of clothes fit for kneeling in soil and getting all sorts of stains and mud on, old jeans and a couple of random T's. Seeing how loose the one looked on Maddie, all it took was a quick knot and it was perfectly snug even if it was now sporting a little midriff.

"It took me forever to get Feli to understand boys didn't tie their shirts like this." Lovi said quietly, a little lost in thought.

"You really watch out for him don't you?" Maddie was looking up over her glasses, violet eyes full of warmth.

"Somebody has to..." Lovi whispered.

Something in those violet eyes staring up at her shifted, and this time Lovi had to be the one to look away at what she saw in them. Staring at her stuffed toys that were back in rank and file, when she knew she wasn't going to dare show any of the twist of emotions that had just been summoned, all her efforts were undone as she looked back to see Maddie staring off at the framed pictures upon her desk. Letting go of a shaky breath, she walked up to them to take up her favourite.

"Feliciano's the only family I have left, him and Nonno and he's not around too much. Work, it just keeps him busy. I don't have to tell you Feli isn't the..." Lovi said, that old pain in her chest and the tears coming however much she hated them.

Her words faltered as she felt light and gentle arms wrap around her from behind to draw her into a hug that was just so needed then. Somehow it just made the ache in her chest worse as the tears blinded her. She'd always been the one watching out for her little brother, keeping him safe from himself and the big bad world out there. The arms wrapped around her weren't the needy kind of Feli, just a boy too gentle for his own good it seemed, the arms didn't ask anything from her but just somehow reassured her all the same. Twisting to throw her arms about the younger girl, no questions were asked as the tears were shed and for that Lovi was grateful.

**~~~Ve~**~~


	6. Chapter 6

Hetalia: Axis Powers is entirely the creation and work of Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Walking on up to the steps of his beloved home, he had fallen in love with it at first sight, influenced as it was by the Arts and Crafts movement. Red clay brick mingled with locally quarried stone, the shingles were cedar and the windows stained glass. He'd left well enough alone and paid just the right and trusted people to keep it ship shape, but his one touch was the lion head door knocker that had weathered and aged well the day he had put it on the front door.

"Hullo Arthur!"

Marcy, the widow next door, waved to him as she pruned her hedge, a wave he returned as he unlocked the door. Taking a breath and preparing himself, he'd dreaded coming home to find out just what his dear Madeline's pet had gotten up to in his absence. He had a doggie bag full of breakfast sausage, bacon and even a whole pancake his Maddie had sworn the little bear would love. Opening the door and expecting carnage and terror, sniffing for the scent of poop once and wondering if that was piss he smelt, instead after running around the house he just found Kumajiro sprawled out napping on the cool tiles of the upstairs bathroom.

"Kuma?" Arthur asked.

The little bear cracked an eye to look up on him, his nose snuffling away and finally looking interested in the doggie bag. Swaying it back and forth a little just to be sure, Arthur used it to lure the little bear down the stairs that resulted in a rolly polly tumble of sorts. His only experience with pets had been the family Bulldog when he'd been a tyke himself, aptly named Winston.

Putting a kettle to boil and searching amongst his cabinets for a plate to sacrifice in place of a food dish, he found a platter that was chipped and scratched that was perfect. Placing the plate down with a bowl of water off in the centre of the kitchen, he made his cup of tea and sat down at the kitchen table with an eye for the little bear.

"I'll have to remember to ask Madeline if you're full grown." Arthur mused.

"Who?"

Raising a bushy brow in question to the bear, he could have sworn it had just asked 'Who?' but that was utterly preposterous. It was just sitting there licking his chops before an empty platter and a drained dish of water, other than looking a touch hopeful for some more table scraps it seemed utterly indifferent of him.

"Madeline, your mistress." Arthur answered just the same and feeling a bit silly.

The tiny bear just snuffled and sniffed around the kitchen giving it a once over looking for more scraps before waddling off out to the den. Hearing a flop of flesh hitting the floor for a nap complete with a bit of snoring, his heart ached at how it reminded him so of his own beloved and missed Winston despite all the years since. Adding to his list of things to do, he'd have to get online and just find out about this supposed Pygmy Polar Bear he was now sharing his house with, hoping for goodness sake he didn't need any special permits to have one.

"At least he seems housebroken..." Arthur confessed, enjoying his first sip of tea as it was cooled enough for a sip.

The thought added another thing for his daily To Do list, make sure to let the bear out to do his business later. He'd have to call Maddie to find out if the little bear had a collar and leash, thinking of a neighbour down the block whose own retriever had a nasty habit of leaving 'presents' on his lawn (all while Mister Patterson feigned ignorance of the act as he fiddled with his phone on their walks).

"Turn about is fair play chap." Arthur said to himself with a chuckle, his usual afternoon stroll looking to take on a bit of a twist that filled him with devilish delight.

**~~~~~~Ve~~~~~~~**

Out under the sun and down in the dirt, it was one of Lovi's favourite pastimes, tending the small garden and caring for the plants. Checking a leaf that had a curious splotch of black on it, she plucked it and promised to ask her Nonno about it later. Peeking through the rows, she saw the girl she was finding herself rather enamoured with watering away just like she'd been shown.

Six questions into '...is this a weed?' earlier had Lovi looking for something Maddie could do that wouldn't get on her nerves. So far that had been a bit of gentle hoeing of the rows, getting a bucket of Nonno's 'Special' fertilizer (oh how the girl had complained of the smell) and watering the thirsty earth. Squishing one of the unwelcome bugs making a meal of her plants, Lovi wiped it off on her jeans and got back to the last of the weeding.

Gardening reminded her of better days, days back when a visit to Nonno's and Nonna's had been a treat, back when...her parents had still been alive. This little garden taking up the whole of the front yard had seemed so large back then, sneaking through the rows under the shade of the leafy greens and hiding from her little brother in those childish games. Catching a flicker of movement from the corner of her eye, a garter snake greeted her as she held its gaze in her own. It vanished after a moment, a welcome denizen in the garden, wishing it a fat belly full on slugs and whatever rodents dared make a meal out of her hard work.

"Maddie?"

"Yes? Oops!"

Turning about to face her, Lovi caught herself giggling at the clumsy side of the girl who had just splashed herself with the watering can. It wasn't something she did often enough of these days, giggling, it felt refreshing.

"What's your Mother like?"

A thoughtful look fell over Maddie as she stood there holding the watering can, and for one long moment Lovi wished she could take back her words until a soft smile told her it was alright.

"Busy." Maddie answered, getting back to her watering.

"What does she do?" Lovi asked, her interest piqued now.

Getting on up to her feet with her basket of weeds, she carefully stepped through the rows and rushed off up to the porch to enjoy a little shade from the sun that was bearing down on them. Again there was that thoughtful look, Maddie nothing like the brother Lovi knew who never gave any time to think before he spoke.

"When I was younger and asked her that, she said she was a storyteller like Daddy. But hers were real, and they're often very sad. She's a journalist, sometimes a photographer, and a volunteer to whichever aid organization is around when she's off abroad working."

For all the pride clearly writ on her face, Maddie was looking worried and had a sadness lingering in her violet eyes. Thinking on the last bit said and the brother she knew, Lovi thought she saw a bit of the mother just described in the boy she knew just then. That was the side of Alfred she secretly admitted to liking, the side hidden down under his loud voice and larger than life antics inspired by too many comic books and action movies. The boy who cleaned and bandaged cuts down at the skate park, the one who kept his cool the times the paramedics had to be called after a stunt gone wrong.

"She goes to some dangerous places doesn't she?" Lovi asked, just getting a nod this time.

"She's somewhere dangerous now isn't she? " Another nod.

"What about the Frenchie?" Lovi asked, shifting the subject away.

"Pappa?" Maddie asked, brightening now.

"Oui." Lovi teased.

"He's...kind, silly, romantic. Opinionated, loud, and a flirt."

"What does he do?"

"Gets into fights," Maddie laughed, "He says he's the attack dog of the Human Rights organization he works for, that's how him and Mom met. Out there..."

"He sounds odd, but nice." Lovi admitted, everything she'd heard of the man from Artie and Alfred alike painting him as a home wrecker if not outright kidnapper.

Nodding her head and going about her watering, Maddie was humming to herself that same little song she had been earlier. Sitting there on the porch, it made Lovi miss her own parents all the more. She couldn't even think of where she'd be if it hadn't been for her Nonno and Feliciano. Lost to her own little world, a scream snapped her out of it in time to see Madeline gripped in terror and stumbling out of the garden. Stumbling, she fell after tripping over the bucket of Nonno's 'Special' fertilizer, a single whiff enough to tell most it was liquid manure.

Trying not to laugh at the scene as it played out, from the corner of her eye Lovi saw a garter snake slithering off under the porch to its likely den. Trying to feel sorry for the poor girl laying prone and stiff covered in muck and manure, she couldn't contain her giggles that became raucous laughter.

"I'm sorry." Madeline whispered, somehow looking not at the mess she made of herself but of the garden.

"Lets get you hosed off and up to the shower." Lovi said between breaths, leading the poor girl off to the side of the house for a good spray down.

**~~~~~~Ve~~~~~~**

"Keseses."

"Bruder?"

Putting the miles of blacktop behind them out past the reaches of the town sign, the feel of the winding roads beneath the rubber and the intoxicating allure of so much horse power beneath the hood was everything that Summer meant to him. Gilbert had a glance to his brother and a look to the two in the back, tossing his phone in answer to Ludwig's question about just what it was that had him laughing.

"No." Ludwig denied after reading the quick text.

"Yes Mein Bruder!"

"Not after the last time..." Ludwig was likely reliving old wounds now, the kind that only left scars on his pride.

"I'm not stopping the car. Feel free to jump if you want." Gilbert said with a wink, already plotting out all those back roads to take to their new destination.

He could see his brother looking to the back just to realize he was outnumbered and without any allies. While Feliciano may be his best friend, there was no way Ludwig would find any help from him with the text that Gilbert had just received. As far as the text went, there was no way Al would disagree, so taking a corner just a little too sharp and stirring up a dust cloud behind them Gilbert raced on.

"Party at Toni's!" Gilbert cheered, cranking the radio to drown out his brother's protests.

For several towns around, the Be All End All of parties had always been at the Carriedo Farm and the latest in that generation wasn't about to put shame on his family if the last few were any indication. People still talked about the time Toni's grandfather had stepped out to fight the farm's bull with a table cloth and a lot of beer put back. The junior Fernando had tried to one up his old man, back when as they said they weren't more than a glint in their Daddy's eyes. That was how Toni's mom met the love of her life.

"Yay!"

"Wooohooo!"

The jury had decided and Ludwig just had to man up and accept his fate. Already Gil could see Al phoning his keeper, Artie, to tell him about their evening plans. Knowing Nonno Roma like he did, there was no way the grandfather of the Vargas siblings would have anything to say about his grandchildren off having fun (with Feli likely romancing a few ladies well his senior if Toni's promise of some College girls wasn't just him running his mouth). Only his own brother could make the prospect of a party seem like he was to be executed at dawn, sending their parents a text to tell them their whereabouts.

"Ve~? What about Lovi and Maddie?" Feli asked.

"Antonio is going to offer them a ride." Ludwig answered, massaging the bridge of his nose.

Glancing to his brother to see that habit of his whenever he got stressed, something Ludwig had picked up from their father, he was glad to have taken after their mother who was way more the awesome parent in his opinion.

"Lemme just pound off a text to Maddie, let her know what's up." Al called from the back.

"Nein! Toni wants to surprise Lovi!"

"Lovina would likely be smart enough to run if she knew." Ludwig muttered, wishing he had someone to save him.

"Don't look so glum, live a little Bruder!"

"You got us in a fight at the last one! With the members of the football team from the College!" Ludwig accused.

"We won didn't we?" Gilbert retorted looking proud and smug.

~~~~~~~~Ve~~~~~~~

The hose had been cold, and stripping out of the borrowed clothes in the garage had been a bit of an embarrassment, a towel offered for her modesty as they had rushed back into the house. By the time she got into the shower she had goose bumps all over her flesh, but the first blast of piping hot water had helped sooth her chattering teeth. Washing her hair with her eyes clenched shut, a sudden gust of chill air had her squeak and squawk in the shower.

"It's just me, I brought you a robe." Lovi huffed from beyond the curtain.

"Sorry." Maddie squeaked out, rinsing her hair and wiping her eyes.

"You remember Antonio?" Lovi asked, taking a seat on the toilet.

"Y, yes?" Maddie replied, feeling a fresh wave of embarrassment at showing with someone else in the bathroom.

"He's out front waiting for us, the bastard's throwing a party and those idiots said we're coming." Lovi grumbled.

Thinking the idiots her new friend likely meant were their brothers along with Gilbert and Ludwig, Maddie hurried her shower along (scrubbing hard and hoping she had washed that stench off herself finally). Somewhere between nearly blinding herself with soap and almost slipping there was another gust of cold air that was Lovi leaving. Satisfied she had done the best she could, Maddie cut the shower and climbed out to towel off and snatch up the robe. Tip toeing off to her friend's room, she found her going through her closet.

"Come here." Lovi ordered, Madeline obeying and walking on up only to be sniffed.

"You still smell like shit." Lovi sighed.

"That bad?" Madeline whimpered.

"Nothing a bit of perfume won't hide, put this on."

Looking to the dress that had just been thrust into her hands, it was just a simple sun dress of yellow with little white and purple dots adorning it. Wondering just what was wrong with her own clothes, a roll of Lovi's eyes conveyed that there was a lot.

"My turn at the shower, get changed. Find something on the vanity you like to cover up that smell."

Hearing the shower again, she looked at the dress keeping it at arms length. Deciding she liked it, she got changed and was brushing her hair when the creak of taps were heard. Tying her hair back into her usual pigtails, Lovi was a flurry around the bedroom as she got ready. It was only at her slipping on a nice pair of jeans, but jeans none the less that Maddie looked down to the dress she was wearing.

"Oh don't you go pouting, I just might have to kick a few certain people in the ass tonight if they get out of line." Lovi huffed, finding a pretty blouse next and rushing up to the vanity.

"I'm not pouting." Maddie managed, blowing an exasperated breath.

"No, but now you are." Lovi said, a hint of a giggle creeping into her voice as she sniffed bottles of perfume.

Unable to fight the smile that cracked her lips, Maddie reached out for a bottle to give a sniff, her eyes tearing up at it. Lovi looked from her to the bottle, once again rolling her eyes.

"Christmas past, my Fratello. Awful isn't it?"

At last one was found and the lingering smell of the garden was forgotten, the few protests Madeline had about makeup ignored as just a few light touches were dabbed to 'highlight her eyes'. Just a little lip gloss was shared between them, along with painting their nails.

"Didn't you say Antonio was waiting?" Madeline asked, waiting for her nails to dry.

"Let the bastard wait." Lovi answered, though a hint of a blush still crept upon her cheeks.

Hearing her phone ring and nearly choking when she saw it was her Daddy, with her nails still tacky she managed to get it to tumble out of her clothes on the bed and get it on the speaker.

"Madeline?"

"Daddy?"

"Your brother said you're off to some party or something tonight?"

"Y, yes?" Madeline squeaked, not even thinking to call her Daddy about it and now feeling caught in some trouble.

"Your mother told me you play hockey, is it at any bit as violent as it is on the telly?"

"Daddy!" Maddie huffed, shocked at the question while Lovi showed some real interest in where the conversation was going.

"Now it's not like I'm asking you to go using whatever fisticuffs you might have learnt in that sport if a boy happens to be anything but a gentleman to you, I'm telling you to. Remind me to show you a few things I picked up out on the pitch playing Rugby in my younger days. Now, as for what I was calling you about..." Arthur prattled on.

Blushing red faced out of sheer embarrassment, Maddie looked to Lovi who mouthed a silent question of _'Artie played Rugby?' _that was met with a shrug.

"I found your little bear's collar and leash in your luggage, right along with some toiletries of the more feminine sort, oh and just so you know I put them up in the medicine cabinet..."

"Daddy!"

"Back to that question I had for you, this little blighter isn't going to go biting me if I try to put his collar on is he? I'm due for my stroll and thought I might as well let him do as what they say bears invariably do out in the woods, if you follow my meaning."

"No, just be sure to take it off when he's back home, he tries to claw it off and that just makes a mess of his coat."

"Right then. Have fun tonight and if you and the lot get into a spot of brother just give me a call, I don't care the hour or if I have to bail someone out if someone was improper with you. Kisses Madeline."

"...kisses Daddy."

A silence fell over the room as the call ended, Lovi looking to be mulling over a question while Maddie tried to regain her composure. Finding their nails dried at last, Lovi lead the way out of the house after a quick trip to the stove to make sure the stove was off, the soup left out with a little note for her Nonno telling where they were off to. After locking up, they found Antonio out front in the old pick up with empty bushel baskets that once held his family farm's wares.

Whittling away at something with his pocket knife, he looked up at them and whistled low with a wink for Lovi in particular. She was half way through a heated retort when he silenced her with what he had been working away at, a tomato carved as a splendid likeness of a an equally red flower.

"A rose by any other name...would never taste this sweet." Toni whispered, stealing a kiss from the lady who bore his affection as he caught her off guard.

"Bastard." Lovi mumbled without her usual vitriol, taking the gift just the same.

Holding the door for them as they got in, Toni took up the driver seat and chauffeured them off to his family homestead and the party that would be hosted there.


	7. Chapter 7

Hetalia: Axis Powers is entirely the creation and work of Hidekaz Himaruya.

_Guest: I'm pleased as punch to hear you're enjoying them all, and if you narrow it down be sure to tell me. Here's hoping I keep it up!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~Ve~~~~~_

The second most notable car in town after the Gilmobile was as a matter of fact a Truck. It had one owner since new and still ran like a dream. Toni's grandfather had bought it years ago, and while over the course of those years parts had been changed out so many times to keep it on the road that only the interior and the frame were still original, to the Carriedo family it was still that same truck that had rolled off the assembly line.

That wasn't to say it hadn't picked up things that marked all the people who loved and drove it. The cab smelt of cigar smoke, an aroma that just never would come out, and the original AM radio only offered a choice of country western, talk radio or static. At least two generations claimed their children had that bench seat to thank for their lives, and by the way the latest in the line was looking at Lovi, Toni would give anything to someday share that 'honour' with her.

To say the least Madeline was feeling awkward stuck in between the two, Lovi riding shotgun while Toni worked the stick shift that left her with her legs curled up under her. More times than she liked Toni was looking off at Lovi instead of keeping his eyes on the road, twice she had to scream _England_ loudly so that he'd realize he was drifting into the other lane, a muttered _America_ whispered once he was driving back on the right side of the road. Old habits died hard, Al and her used to doing that to Daddy when he was driving and distracted.

"England!" Maddie screamed once more.

"Dios, do you want to drive?! Here!" Toni yelled, having had just enough of this.

Before she could argue, Madeline found herself pulled right onto his lap as the truck coasted along. Taking the wheel in a white knuckled grip, Toni worked himself out from under her and left her to it. Violet eyes wide and full of terror, Maddie was working up to a scream when a gentle hand on hers quieted her.

"Gas is on your right, brake just beside it. Here, take the stick. This is manual, anytime you want to shift you have to reach with your other foot and punch the clutch to the floor. It's the pedal closest the door." Toni instructed.

"How do I...?" Madeline squeaked.

"Just gently push the gas down, you'll find your grove after a bit, keep an eye on the speed. Okay, the engine's revving too much, you gotta shift gears. Punch the clutch and I'll help you shift." Toni whispered.

Maddie did just as asked, letting go once Toni had moved the stick shift around in a way that left the truck lurching the moment she let up on it. Giving it some more gas again just like he told her too, the ride smoothed out and she was barrelling down the back road to the Carriedo homestead.

"I'm driving, I don't even have a license and I'm driving!" Madeline squealed.

"Si, si." Toni said wholly distracted, enjoying his new seat right next to Lovi.

Lovi just stared out at the passing scenery utterly unconcerned a girl years younger than her was driving the truck. Toying with the radio, Toni had it to a favourite station of his that played all the best classic country and western songs, full of men being men, women being women, as scripted by the nineteen fifties. Reaching out to brush a lock of hair that had fallen from its place, Toni winced as his fingers were taken in an iron grip.

"Toni?" Lovi asked.

"Querido?" Toni flirted.

"England." Lovi whispered.

Jerking his head to the road with his eyes full of the terror if he let his Grandfather's truck crash, Toni saw that Madeline was already figuring out the finer points of shifting and that they were well and in fact still in _America_. Turning to glare at the girl who had just given him a heart attack and likely taken a year off his life, soft lips took his own in a chaste kiss. Staring into her lovely eyes that held the adoring look he loved yet saw all too briefly, it was that look he always tried to coax from her with gifts and endearing acts.

"Dios." Toni croaked.

Sporting just a hint of a smile and turning her gaze back to the passing landscape, Lovi hoped her blush didn't show from her reflection on the window. Just then a song came on that she enjoyed, whispering the words so quietly she might as well have been mouthing them. Yet as she slyly looked to the windshield, she saw in the reflection Toni silently singing along and she felt her blush darken as she imagined just how it would sound to hear him sing it aloud, just for her and her alone.

~~~~~~Ve~~~~~

"Ve~! Lovi just texted me, they'll be here soon!" Feliciano cheered, hastily texting back a reply to his sister.

The sun was just hanging high enough over the horizon that the day was still lingering with no sign of the sunset, though the evening ahead was still full of promise and fun. Through his usual means Gilbert had scored a two four of beer that he had in the back of his Gilmobile on ice, cracking his first and toasting loudly the party to come. Beside him Alfred was already haggling for a 'brewski' to which Gilbert was negotiating hard.

This just left Ludwig wondering how he had been dragged to another party with his brother, a look to Feli and Al all it took to realize he was there to keep them out of trouble (as usual). Cracking open the canned coffee that had just found its way into his hand and sipping it, as the caffeine worked its way into his system synapsis started to fire off while some part of his unconscious thought processes started to put a few things together. After a moment he had a look down at the can and sure enough saw it was an import from Japan...which meant one thing...

"Kiku!" Ludwig blurted, spitting coffee.

"Ludwig-San?" Kiku greeted, having a sip of his own canned coffee.

Glancing sharply around, where Kiku was usually meant another, the squeals and peals of laughter making it easy as he spotted Elizabeta off with a gaggle of girls. Of course they'd be at the party, of course they'd be among the first there. They were the Queen and ahem, Prince of Gossip, Rumours and an unhealthy interest in 'Boy Love'. Trying to find his composure while having another sip of the delicious canned coffee, Ludwig felt as if he had just been caught up in his lie before the revenge he had accidentally planned had yet to be revealed on Friday.

"Kiku-San." Ludwig greeted.

They stood there drinking their canned coffee in silence, the sound of cars pulling up as more joined the party. So far Ludwig realized that there were a few threats to him already tonight without Liz and Kiku, that being Alfred and Feli alike who still had the habit of calling Madeline by Mattie as a slip. The biggest threat was his own brother of course who just might twist the knife deeper just to watch him squirm, and then there was Lovi. Despite the warm summer day he shivered.

"Thank you Kiku-san." Ludwig said with a bow to the boy that was returned.

Thanking the few lucky stars he had, Kiku left to go rejoin Liz who threw him a wave and got back to her gossiping that had all too many of the girls she was chatting with look his way with sly smirks. Great, the rumour mill had just gotten into action. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, out of this whole thing one innocent was caught up that he just had to protect, poor sweet innocent Madeline. No matter what he just had to come clean about the whole thing and spare the girl.

"Bruder?" Ludwig asked after stalking up to Gilbert.

"Beer?" Gilbert offered.

"Nein, phone." Ludwig said.

"What's wrong with yours, Schribe, Mutter will kill us both if you don't answer your phone. Here." Gilbert snapped.

There was only one woman in the world who was able to instill fear in the utterly Awesome Gilbert, that one woman of course being the one he owned his life to, the one who also swore she would take it back just as painfully as his birth had been if he misbehaved.

Acting on a hunch, sure enough as he scrolled through the contacts Ludwig found a suspicious one listed as Birdie. To his knowledge Gilbird didn't have a phone, so that cut the likelihood down to just the person he needed to talk to.

_Madeline? This is Ludwig, my phone died._

Waiting for the text to send, he strolled away from his brother who was too busy greeting the latest to join the party. Sitting down on a stump and trying to look calm, the reply finally came.

_She's driving, this is Lovi._

"Schribe!" Ludwig swore under his breath.

_What do you mean she's driving!?_

Already he wished he could have taken away a few of those exclamation points and question marks, maybe add an emitocon to make it sound as if he was more puzzled than shocked, nein, horrified. Of all the people to be playing secretary it just had to be Lovi.

_She's actually better than Toni, of course the bastard took it as an invitation to try and grope me._

_TMI._

The short hand didn't exactly tell of the disgust and horror at the visions of Toni groping his best friends sister, but it just had to do. He was still trying to deal with the thought that Madeline was driving, a truck...with a manual transmission. Oh god, the moment Gilbert found out he was going to be crying out aloud how Awesome it was and showing off Madeline to everyone. Unknown to most, Ludwig knew that Gilbert and 'Mattie' had been friends from all those years ago. That was why he was sure his Bruder would have her phone number.

_What do you want bastard?_

Leave it to Lovi to cut straight to the point, to get right down to business. He had two options, either lie (again) or try and cut a deal. The problem was Lovi was a person you didn't want to make deals with, because she'd make you as they said 'An Offer You Couldn't Refuse'. Hoping he wasn't sweating and showing how worked up he was, Ludwig threw a glance around and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing everyone just enjoying the party with the Host still en route.

_Who knows Madeline isn't Alfred's brother, but is actually his sister?_

:)

The emoticon was all it took for Ludwig to realize he was the last place he wanted to be, in Lovi's pocket. Because once you were in there you were never getting out.

_Why?_

_You remember that ahem, comic concerning your Fratello and me?_

_You have my attention._

_I may have told Liz...I was going to ask Alfred's 'brother' out on a date on Friday._

Suddenly the phone was ringing, playing Hockey Night in Canada as the ringtone. Ludwig picked up knowing maybe it should have been playing the 'Godfather' theme with who was on the line, but that was just apples and oranges now. There was silence on the other end of the line that prompted him to fill it.

"She was at the gym taking pictures, I don't know why I said it, it just came out." Ludwig said, greeted with more silence.

"Is Liz there?" Lovi finally asked cooly.

"Ja." Ludwig replied, looking off after his own friends though catching the girl in question out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm listening..." Lovi answered, Madeline asking a question in the background only to be hushed and told to keep her eyes on the road.

"I just wanted to come clean and tell her the dummkopf I was, I don't mean to hurt her..." Ludwig answered softly.

There was more silence on the line with the only noise being Toni giving directions to Madeline that she seemed quite opposed to, something about a shortcut and 'trust me'. Hearing a loud crash and screams mixed with loud laughter, Ludwig gripped the phone tight fearing the worst until he heard Lovi screaming at Toni.

"Lovina?" Ludwig asked.

"The bastard told her to take the shortcut through the field, we'll be there in a minute. Only Toni knows, I'll talk to him. You, you talk to Madeline." Lovi whispered, the phone going dead.

Staring down at the phone and feeling an odd sense of relief, another text came with a thrumming in his hands. Glancing to it, he managed a smile and thought maybe being in Lovi's pocket wasn't as bad as he thought as he read it.

_I'll delete this conversation, you owe me you potato bastard._

Looking off out in the fields, he thought he could just hear the sound of that truck rambling on driven by a timid girl forced into a surreal situation. With any luck she'd handle the one he had to propose next just as well, otherwise Lovi would likely be out to break his kneecaps.

**~~~~~~~~Ve~~~~~~~~**

_AN: My cousin used to do this to me back when I was still fresh with my license, though it was England and Canada instead. _

_Years later he and my sister scared the crud outta me screaming ENGLAND on a drive, while I was wholly in Canada. _

_Turned out a song came on the radio that had been on some live version of a CD they had been listening to before where the singer would cry that to the British Audience to rally them up after otherwise mumbling incoherently. It caused me to jerk into England, thankfully the lane was clear._


End file.
